Lucy's real identity chapter 1
by swaaind
Summary: Lincoln gets more than he bargained for when dating Lucy. (disclaimer.) The Loud house is owned Nickelodeon.
1. Lucy's addiction

Lincoln Loud was in his room quiet and sound asleep. "SNOOORE!"...like I said sound asleep minding his own business. Though getting Zs so powerful he didn't noticed his door slowly opening by a very small, very silent, very needy Lucy Loud. With lust in her eyes she gazed at her prey with much temptation and drool at the mouth. "Oh Lincoln dear love you look so scrumptious." she told her brother in a low but sensual voice. Gently creeping under the covers in his bed not to wake him she polled his pants and underwear to his knees and eyed her prize. "Hello old friend." she whispered before kissing it then licking the tip.

Mr. Snorasorus was starting to feel weird and tingly downstairs. Given that he is fifteen and still heating puberty, this isn't the first time this happened. Yet this is something different, he wasn't doing it to himself. Sweating uncontrollably he started to pant softly but fast. Though he was know half asleep he couldn't deny facts, it was feeling sooo good. Opening his eyes slightly his vision came to a huge lump in his bed. In one fell swoop he lifted the covers to detect his step sister Lucy blowing him off...again. She stopped through midsucking to look up at him "good morning my love sleep well?" On the outside he said "morning Luc" but in the inside screamed DANG IT, WHY DID I FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR AGAIN!

After Lucy was done (Satisfying her cravings.) she left his room for hers and Lynn's to get ready for school. Lincoln got out of bed stretching his arms out ready to start the day.

Lincoln's Narration

Welcome to the loud house..well not so loud anymore I should say. let me explain, see it all started three years ago when I was twelve and when Lori and Leni still lived here. After both Queen of mean and Mrs. Fashionista graduated high school with some help from Lisa... (some more than others), they went to college. Lori dicided to study law to become a lawyer so she started early. While Leni went for clothing and design for obvious reasons. Though she dicided to wait a year so she was ready. In other words Lisa tutterd her on math, science, history, and other subjects to make sure she qualified. When Leni left a lot of things changed. First, Luna stepped up as the new sibling leader since Lori's gone and moved into her room so now Luna and Loan's room is now Just Loan's room. Secondly, mom and dad are trying to spend more time with us. They even planned out a big family vacation to UNIVERSAL STUDIOS RESORT in Florida. Lastly..AND THIS IS THE WEIRD PART, my sisters have been acting really...Strange towards me. Luna lets me play with her AXS, everytime Loan tells a pie joke I get to throw it in her face, whenever Lynn and I play sports or wrestle each other she lets me win every single time, Lana tries to clean herself off or takes a bath before she's gets near me. Lola's been acting generous and cooks my breakfast, cleans my room, and does my laundry. Lisa practically begs to do my homework for me, and Lilly...well I guess she's an exemption after all she doesn't know any better. Other than that I guess things have been pretty normal.Though I feel like there's something I'm missing out.

While walking down the upstairs hallway to the bathroom, Lynn opened the door then headlocked and nuggied him. "morning snowflake."she greeted him with a cocky smirk. Desperate for air he weaseled out "Mercy." Seeing his struggle she dicided to grant his request and let him go. "Geez Lynn do you have to beat the stuffing out of me all the time?" he asked while chuckling a little. "Yes Lincoln yes I do." she answered while winking and giving a light punch to the shoulder. "Anyways, good morning jock strap and as much as I love to get my revenge on you, I need to get ready for school so do you mind?" "Oh REVENGE you say, don't get cocky little bro you might regret that later." she said playfully tasseling his hair. "but yeah I'm done, bathrooms all yours." and with that Lynn was gone. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast okey?!" Lincoln said while entering bathroom. "Roger!" Lynn yelled in the living room watching ESPN.

Back in the bathroom, Lincoln was stripping out of his pajamas to take a shower. Completely naked he viewed himself in the mirror to measure up. Though puberties heat like a ton of bricks, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Especially with his new fissic. With Lori gone for law school and Leni doing fashion, a lot kids in his school and even his sisters schools been bullying them. Knowing these situations will only get worse if you sit and do nothing, he followed in Lynn's footsteps and took up martial arts. After a painful and exhausting three years of training, exercise, and gaining two more feet in height, Lincoln is now 6'5ft and 188 pounds of pure Muscle. Seeing himself in the mirror, his hair was longer even touching his shoulders, his upper body grown whider, his stomach formed a hard sixpack and his torso was smoothly trimmed. He even started to grow facial hair. "Looking good Linc looking real good." he said to himself as he jumped in the shower unaware of the dark and hungry presence behind him.

lavishly licking her lips Lucy stocked at her brother purring thirstfuly at the sight of his masculinity yet chuckling at how oblivious he can be. With Lustful entent being the only thing on her mind Lucy stood tall to claim what is hers. "Oh yes looking quite DELICIOUS indeed my love." she slurred in his ear while rolling a finger around his nipple..."Gulp!..ahh Lucy..you think we can do this later please?..!" he asked in a nervous breaking tune. "Sorry Lincoln," Lucy said while pending said teen to his back down the tub; "but unlike Lynn," straddling down his lap rapping both arms around his neck and with love in her eyes she finished. "I SHOW NO MERCY" then ingulfed in the most luscious and saturated makeout ever.

Lincoln's narration

Dang it thats right I forgot about Lucy. Well that's a long story so let me start at the beginning. It all started back in sixth grade. Lucy was getting picked on by Clayvin and his goons at lunch. At first it was just petty name calling back to back. But then Raver showed up. Since you don't know I'll feel you in. See Raver is a school bully that's a given, But he was everyone's AND I MEAN EVERYONE'S BULLY. Kindergarten, Elementary school, Junior high school, you name it he goes for it. When she saw him coming she was instantly petrified. Her first instinct was to run and fast, but he was to quick for her. When he got her in his clutches, he just started wailing on her and believe me he wasn't holding back. That's when I intervened and shouted "WHY DON'T PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE JERK!" giving Lucy a chance to bail. "If you say so punk." and then swung at my gut hard. Now I tried to put up a good fight, but he was way too Strong for me. It only took three good swings to the midsection and a heavy right at my temple to get me down to the ground. I tried to get up, but I was to weak to even get to my knees. Knowing I was Defeated, he held on to Lucy and turned to face me. Looking through her up and down he smirked at me and said "You know Cotton Boy your sister's kinda cute maybe I'll take her another way." Knowing what he meant she tried to run but it was to late. Raver started to strip her clothes off in front of me. She begged him to stop but he kept toying with her. "Shut up and take it you SLUT and show your BROTHER how much of a WHORE you are!" Eyes red of tears she looked at me and whimpered "Lincoln..please...don't look." That's when I blacked out. Can't really remember the rest since I was unconscious but Clyde was their and saw everything. He told me it went like this; I was back on my feet like nothing happened and demanded Raver to let go of Lucy or else. He tried to swing at me but I caught him midforce. Then out of nowhere black mist began to cycle around me, my hair started to bleed black and glowing, and when I opened my eyes they glowed neon white. Scared out of his mind Rever begged me to let go and asked me what the heck I was. Then choking him in one hand I lifted him up in the air and answered him in a low dark voice "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE." Then I throw him through a Concrete wall almost bringing the whole Northside of the school down in the process. After all that stuff was over everybody in the cafeteria started cheering me on screaming my name repeatedly. When I asked him about Lucy he said she was fine infact she was so mesmerized by my power she couldn't take her eyes off me. But then I fainted and when I came to..uhh well you know the rest. Now don't get me wrong, I love Clyde he's my bro and I love comic fiction as much as the next nerd. But come on, black mist, glowing black hair, Neon White glowing eyes, please. Sounds like a pretty farfetched tail if I ever heard one and believe me with all the ACE SAVVY comics I read I have. But when my parents found out what happened, they weren't happy though they weren't angry either. Infact, they had to organize a big family meeting. That's when I and my sisters found out I was adopted. It was kinda heavy to take in; I asked them where I came from but mom said they didn't know they found me on their door step with a note attached to me saying "nurcher him with love and care X." It was a hard thing to deal with but my mind was still focused on Lucy's well being. Soon enough I went upstairs to her and Lynn's room and saw her crying while cutting herself with a razor blade. Panicking I snatched it out of her hand and screamed "Why would you do this to yourself." "Because Raver was right..sniff sniff...their all right..I AM A SLUT!" she cried out waterly. Now what happened after that...well that's the funny part of the story and not the good haha funny, the weird kind of funny.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he just heard. Every word broke his heart a little. Being the loving brother he is, he couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. On one knee he grabbed her shoulders, tilted her head up, and told her "Lucy Murray Loud look at me." As soon as she made eye contact she was gifted with the most powerful, the most passionate, and the most loving kiss she had ever received in her life. She seemed to just melt into it; his lips were so soft and they tasted so sweet. Sure the kiss was unexpected, but she enjoyed every minute of it. "I love you Lucy more than you'll know." Then too soon it ended. She didn't want it to end; she wanted more, lots more. But, before she could respond he inropped her in an adoring empress. "Words aren't enough to tell you how much you mean to me so never say that about yourself okay." He told her softly with his left hand gently caressing her face. Hearing those words from Lincoln seemed to trigger something inside her to explode. She never heard her brother, infact a boy to put it bigger, speak so passionate to her. What made it worse or better in her case, he was inches away from her face; their noses were practically touching. Her heart filled with so much love and desire it ached. She never wanted someone so bad at that moment. Its like his words unlocked feelings she never had until now. But when he got up and started to leave she panicked. "I'll see you downstairs okay." he said as he reached the doorknob. Before he could open to his exit, he was hugged from behind. "No please don't go." she pleaded. caught off guard Lincoln turned around "what's wrong?" he asked. Face turning deep crimson she was wordless. "Lucy" he said confused. Its true she didn't want him to leave, but she had no idea how to keep the mood flowing. "You okay you look sick let me go get some medicine." At this point she was desperate; feeling like she had no choice she forced him to the ground on his back. "Lucy what givs!" he yelled in shock at her sudden attack. "I won't let you leave my love." she said while getting on her hands and knees on top of him. "Your what Luc..." but before he could finish she took him in her mouth. This time there was tunge play but not from him, from her. gagging for air Lincoln forced her to stop to speak. "Pant...pant...pant..Lucy I know what your thinking...but..its almost dinner time...don't you think we should get ready?" Noticing the bulge in his pants she wasn't convinced. "But why Darling, your little friend says otherwise." she said in a sultry tune with a smirk Lynn would be proud of. "But Lucy I..." yet again he was interrupted. "SShhh Lincoln you talk to much." and with love in her eyes she ingulfed him and wrapped her arms around him. Lines away from the real action, she inched closer and closer putting all weight on him. Very anxious, Lucy couldn't wait anymore and was about take off her dress until a knock on her stoped her. "Yo Linc dude, Madim Darkness, I know you're in their. whatever you're doing hurry up Lynn ordered pizza and you know that won't last." Luna insisted. With her mood gone and an empty stomach she got off her brother then went to her dresser. Feeling things getting awkward, Lincoln got to his feet. For a moment there was nothing. Neither one said anything until he tired to break the silence. "Well...I guess...I'll be going then..hehe...he." he weaseled out then opened the door. Before he could bult she grabbed his wrest and he turned to face her. "Before you go, here" and kissed him on the cheek while stuffing a gift in his shirt pocket. When he was finally in the hallway, she slowly creeked the door closed "until tonight my love" she said before shutting it. Pacing through the hallway back and forth Lincoln tried to process what the heck just happened in there. "I just madeout with my own sister" he said repeatedly "and she called me MY LOVE...TWICE! Okay, okay come down Lincoln relax; she was just...probably in the moment that's all. I'm sure if we talk about this after dinner it will all be ov...what the...what's that in my shirt?" taking the contents in his hand he observed it. "A black scarf?...na too small..it's so warm..what the heck is..taking it with his other hand it revealed to be a pair of panties. Not just any panties, the ones that Lucy was just wearing. Seeing this made all the color drain out of him. "I'm doomed."

Lincoln's Narration

And that happened three years ago; Lucy and I have been together in secret ever since. Though it does get difficult at school sometimes. Whenever I'm alone or think I'm alone she pounces me everytime. In the hallway, the jym, cafeteria, library, even the boys bathroom isn't safe; sometimes she'll drag me in the nearest janitors closet just to get some alone time with me. Even if it's hard for me, I guess she has it even ruffer than I do. You see ever since I nearly killed Raver that day, girls around my school, even Luna and Loan's high school has been chasing after me. The other guys at our schools get jealous and call me The Luckiest bastard in The World. They say it's luck but I say it's a curse cause I don't like it one bit.

back in the bathroom Lucy was still digesting her lovers mouth. Smack after smack was sending her in more heat than she already felt. "Mmm..hmm..naah...mmm..Oh Lincoln...more..more."

"Geez Lucy can you slow down."

"I can't wait anymore I MUST HAVE YOU!" she shouted as she slammed his shaft into her. "Don't force it Luc.." Lucy didn't hesitate and got straight to pumping loving every moment of it. Sending his trigger off, Lincoln straddled her grabbing and caressing her back then started nipping on her breasts. "Oh darling... Ah..ha..touch me so good." Though Lucy's bust size was average, her Bcup chest was enough to send him into overdrive. As if on que Lincoln started pumping faster trying to reach deeper inside. OH LINCOLN...YOU BEAST...YES YES...DON'T STOP..DON'T YOU DARE STOP...AHH...AH..OH...HARDER...MORE...SQUEEZE ME..I..I'M...ALMOST...TH..!" Lincoln couldn't believe how easy it was to get Lucy to orgazim. Yet he couldn't hold it in either. "Dang...Lucy...I..can't...hold it..anymore." "Yes yes cum with me...pour all your love inside me!" Giving in to her demands, he erupted inside her letting it all go in one blast. "Oh..so hot!" she let out as she came over and over again. After a brief moment of sweating and panting, Lincoln and Lucy dicided to vast in the afterglow of their tinder embrace in the shower. "You savage, anymore and you'd split me in half." she told him falling deeper in love with him. "Sorry, it just felt so good I couldn't stop." he responded. Out of nowhere Lucy rested her head on his chest. "Oh Lincoln I love you so much."

"I love you too, but can I please get ready for school now?" granting his wish, Lucy got out the shower leaving with a sway in her hips. "Till we meet again my love. But next time, I won't go easy on you." "Sheesh, and I thought Clyde's crush on Lori was an obsession." Lincoln thought to himself as he finished showering. Finally leaving the bathroom in his robe, he headed to his room to get dressed. "Morning Stincoln!" Loan playfully greeted him. Rolling his eyes, he turned around to answer her greeting. "Morning Loa...ummff" as predicted he was met with a pie in the face. "just a reminder to stay preoccu..PIED at school today. Hahahaha get it?" Lincoln was turning red in the face trying to hold in his laughter. "Dang it woman!" he snorted "But seriously ladies man, try to stay out of trouble okay? We don't want a repeat of what happened last time." she added in concern for his well-being. "Don't remind me." he insisted nervously rubbing his right arm.

flashback

It was the middle of lunch time and Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam were walking to their table. All eyes were locked on them and the whole cafeteria was quiet. "Grandsakes this is nerve reckin y'all." Liam whispered. "Tell me about it. I think I even saw one drooling at him." Clyde added observing the crowd. "Thank you for that creepy observation." Lincoln slurred sarcastically nervously walking to a table near a window where Lucy was setting. Failing at getting alone time with him all morning, she was more than happy to sit beside him at lunch. Still, with all the girls starring at him thirstfuly, Lucy could feel her blood boiling slightly. Ever since that day her brother saved the school from Raver, girls of all ages have been chasing after him. Everytime she thought she had the upper hand, they would beat her to it. creeping in the boy's bathroom three girls behind his stall, the library two were fighting over who sets next to him, there was even a crowd of them in the hallway going through his locker. But this time was different, this time he was all her's despite his friends being there for moral support. As soon as he sat down, she clamped on to him with no mercy. "At last we meet deer brother." she soothed him warmly. "I've mist you so" she mused coddling into his chest. "Boy houdy Lincoln, your sister sure is affectionate." Liam stated. "Yeah I guess." he said rubbing her back lovingly. "So Bro how bad was it today?" Clyde asked "Any luck hiding?" "Nope, now I have to hide in the boy's locker room." Lincoln answered a little annoyed. "Hey look on the bright side." Clyde suggested. At least it can't get any worse." All of a sudden, the whole cafeteria started screaming and yelling. When Lincoln and Lucy looked over to the entrance and saw who was coming through the door, they understood why. Trisha Thornebell, the most popular girl in school was showing off to the crowd. "You were saying." Lincoln dejected a little frustrated. "Oh Lincoln, where are you? I know you're in here" she called out sweetly while strutting down the cafeteria. "come out come out wherever you are." Inch by inch, she was getting closer to their table. Knowing that she's one of the high school girls going after Lincoln made Lucy's skin crawl. "can't she ever take a hint." she thought to herself gretting her teeth. Noticing how angry Lucy was getting, Lincoln grabbed and kissed her cheek to calm her down. "Don't worry," he whispered "she can never compete with you." "Ah there you are you rascal. I see you even saved me a seat next to you." Trisha said trying to get Lucy to leave. "Sorry deer." Lucy responded sarcastically "but this seat is taken so take care." "Oh sure by who, you emo loser." Hearing her say that send off his trigger then he got up. "First off, she's not a loser, she's my sister. Second, this chair doesn't have your name on it." Lincoln snapped. Seeing him break like that throw her off guard. She didn't know Lucy was his sister either. Trying not to miss her opportunity to take him she thought quick. "Oh of course she's your sister. How very rude of me to say that. I'm so sorry." Trisha pouted. "But hey, that means you're single right and no one's setting right of you." "That's where you're wrong Trisha." Lucy stepped in. He's been saving that spot for his girlfriend. Hearing that last word seem to cose a chain reaction throw the whole cafeteria. "GIRLFRIEND!" all the girls screamed disappointedly. "GIRLFRIEND!" the boy's shouted happy that its over. "GIRLFRIEND!" Lincoln squeaked out shocked Lucy was welling to tell everybody their secret. "Yes, and she's...uhh" Noticing Lucy sweating looking around the area made Trisha suspicious. "Well," Trisha smirked "where is she?" Desperate for her to leave, Lucy kept scanning the cafeteria for a victim. "Hmm..too pretty," she thought to herself. "too short, too tall, too fat, gross who eats like that." Then she found her, the perfect fake girlfriend. "There..There she is, that's her." Trisha, Liam, Clyde, and the rest of the Cafeteria turned their attention towards the poor girl. "Well I'll be, Lincoln I didn't reckon y'all to be with my cousin Addy." Liam boasted proudly. "Uuh...yeah..me neither." Lincoln weaved a little confused. Lincoln didn't know what to think. Addy was a real sweet heart and kinda cute, but he never thought of her like that. Feeling Lincoln confused and her patience wearing thin, Trisha just dicided to go for it. "Oh please, that trash compared to me Lincoln, surely you just. Plus, I know your sister's just lying to protect you." Lucy's eye was twitching in anger. Though her heart was going to Addy and Liam. Hearing Trisha calling her that made tears fall from her face. Clyde literally had to hold Liam back from killing her for saying that about his cousin. "Besides," Trisha smirked as she sat down beside him feeling up his chest. "I know you want me, so stop holding back." she ended while leaning in trying to kiss him. Seething with rage at the site of Addy crying and that Trisha had the nerve to do this in front of him and Liam, Lincoln stood up as fast as lighting. "Lincoln?" Lucy pondered nervously "hot stuff?" Trisha called still trying to convince him. But he said nothing and walked away. "Nice going Trisha." Lucy skulded folding her arms. But surprisingly, he walked over to Addy's table taking her hand to stand her up. Every student in the lunch room didn't know what was going on. In one fell swoop, Lincoln dipped Addy downwards holding her and snatched her lips. Every girl's jaw dropped including Lucy and Trisha's while all the boys jumped for joy celebrating. "It's finally over." Addy was totally blown away by what Lincoln did to her. It was so brave, so unexpected, at first she wanted to fight him off, but the way he kissed her, gental yet strong, so passionate, his lips were so sweet like plump cherries, his tongue forced it's way in waltzing inside her mouth. The way he held her, she felt like puddy in his arms. He had such control, every touch made her heart skip a beat. Then too soon it was over. Holding her to his side, Lincoln glared back at Trisha who was dumbstrucked. "The only trash I see here is you Trisha so beat it!" Tears started streaming down her face as she left their table. MARK MY WORDS ADDY," she screamed in determination. "LINCOLN WILL BE MINE!" With those final words, she was gone. Feeling her being serious, knots started forming in his stomach. "I think I might have put a target on my head." he stated face palming himself then noticed Addy still holding onto him. "Uh..Addy listen..about that ki..hmmm" he was interrupted by her lips.


	2. Lucy's dilemma Chapter 2

Finally releasing his face, Addy latched on to Lincoln's arm. "Well aren't you the sweetest thang." She fluttered with hearts popping. It was Lincoln's inital plan to make Trisha leave and that's it. Also to make it seem Lucy was telling the truth. However, with life's inpredictablility, he never thought Addy would return the faver. Plus Liem and especially Lucy were watching the whole thing. Liem seemed to have gleemed with light at the sight of his family being with his best friend. While Lucy felt a mixure of sarrow, anger, and regret. Walking over happly to them, Liem patted Lincoln on his back. "Welcome to the Family partner!" he cheered smiling. "Uhh...Thanks?" Lincoln stuttered confused. "This is perfect bud." Clyde added. "With Addy at your arm, Girls everywhere will start leaving you alone." he informed. Lincoln couldn't argue with that logic. Though the only person he wanted to be with was Lucy. "Best darn news te hit ma ears. What about you Lucy?" Liem asked in glee. Speaking of witch, said teen was trimbling, tightening her fist but still forced a smile. _" Yes..dearly...happy..for both... **of you!** " _she snaired through gritting her teeth and right eye twitching. "Ya'll hear that?" Addy asked loudly while gropping Lincoln's chest. "This slice of handsomeness is all mine!"

End of flashback

"Speaking witch, she's not still stocking you is she?" Luan asked. "No I don't think so, or at least I sure hope not." Lincoln answered nervously scrunging. "Oh, and what about that jerk Raiser?" she asked concerned. "You mean _Raver?_ _"_ To be honest, I don't know. Eversense that day I beat him, no one has seen or heard from him at all." he informed. "Well good riddens I say." a voice said at the stairs. starring down the hallway, Lincoln saw his partner in crime. "Oh hey dude. I'm guessing your _Lynn-Lynn_ let you in... _smooch..smooch!"_ he teased with puppy eyes. "Indeed, how are you and _Addy-cins_ doing?" Clyde countered waving his eyebrows. "Tuesha good Sir...tuesha indeed." Lincoln joked.

"Five year olds, I work with utter _Dorky_ five year olds." lola said leaving her room. "Says the eleven year old who still sleeps with her _nightlight_ on." Clyde counterd fist bumping Lincoln. _"Oh look at me...I'm Clyde!"_ lily teased out her room wobbling through the hallway. Looking at lola she whidened her eyes. _Lo..Lo..Lo.. **L**_ _ **ORI!** " _she played at her starting to ack like a robot. "System..Overload...Does.pute...Does.pute...System..Shutting...Dooooowwwwwwnnnnn!" lily teased fainting in lola's arms.

 _"Oh dear Clyde...I **Literally** knew him well." _Lola teased batting her eyes.

 _"RO.RO.ROOOASSTEEED_ _!"_ Luan shouted dabbing. " **DUDE!** " Clyde yelled in frustration seeing Lincoln chuckling. "He..he..he..s.sorry bro but they got you good." he snickered through giggling. "Well.. _Whatever!_ We ready to go to school or what?" Clyde asked. "Hold on just got to wait for Lucy." Lincoln insisted. _"Been here the whole time actually."_ she scuffed plainly scaring the day lights out of everyone except Lincoln. Seeing Lincoln, hearts filled her eyes. _"Ready to go to school dear brother?"_ she flushed latching to his arm. "Sure Lucy, no prob." he said with a smile. as they had downstairs to the front door. _"Seriously, the posse's just gonna leave without me?"_ Lynn asked slumped on the couch. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _" **And** I'm getting replaced?!"_ she continued to joke. Lincoln eagerly opened the door. But, instantly regretted doing so as he was smothered by a pair of cherry red lips.

 _"Morning humpkins!"_ she says while kissing his cheek. "Yeah..uhh morning Add..wait, how did you get my address?" Lincoln asked curiously. _"Never you mind that Sweetpea."_ she insisted latching to his arm. _"Y'all ready to hit the books?"_

"Actually, I kinda promised Lucy I'd walk with her today...soo." However, Addy just grabbed him tighter. _"Aww hush now."_ she smiled. _"I'm pretty sure she don't mind my company. Do ye darlin?"_ she asked her happily. Lucy was very hesitant to answer her question for two reasons. A; her love was standing right next to her and B, Addy is a sweetheart to a T. Never had a mean streak or any sign of impurity of her to speak of. But, the most important fact was that she put herself in this position. Although she was jealous and wanted Lincoln all to herself, her selfishness was countered by her caring nature of others. Especially to those like Addy.

"If I may ponder a pike between y'all two dames." Liam suggested coming down the sidewalk to the front porch. "Liam, when did you get here?" Clyde asked. "Would've gotten here sooner, if it ain't for Mrs. Antsy Pants!" he blamed pointing at Addy. She didn't say or give any response at all. instead she just proceeded to pamper Linc's face with her lips. "Invisus on the _Antsy._ But anyways, how about you, Addy, and ,my new brother n law stroll down to Royal Woods Joiner high together from now on?" he proposed.

It was bad enough that Lincoln would get hit on by the entire female student body.

Hell, it was even worse that she got Addy included in her love nest in the first place. But having to walk together with her and Lincoln is just unbearable. "Or." Lincoln said out of nowhere. "I can just walk with Lucy today." he said then looked in Addy's direction. "Then tomorrow, you'll have me all to yourself." he finished with a wink kissing her cheek. Thinking where he was leading to, Addy started blushing heavily. _"Oh sweet talker! You got a deal."_ she fluttered fanning herself. "Let get you out the heat sally." Liam told Addy dragging her away. "See y'all at school partner!"

With Liam and Addy finally gone, Lucy and the rest started walking to school. However, she couldn't help but feel horrible. Was she inadequate, is she not sexy enough for him, _"Oh cruel dark spirits, why do you curse me so?"_ Lucy thought letting a tear shed. even though they were holding hands, Lincoln help but notice Lucy was quieter than she usually is. He couldn't let this go on. He had to think of something to make her happy. That's when he hatched an idea. "Hey Clyde, Lynn, loan, will see you later!" he yelled as he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran in the other direction.

 _"Oo..kay weird."_ Loan pondered confused. "Hundred bucks says he's taking her to the grave yard." Clyde whispered to Lynn. _"Oh it's on_ _dork."_ she smirked kissing his check.

 **Meanwhile**

 _"Lincoln dear heart, where are you taking me?"_ Lucy asked nervously. "taking you where it all started." he happily while laughing. His answer just left her even more confused than she already felt. However, she decided to not argue and just go with it. besides, when's the next time she's ever gonna some _Lincoln time_ to herself. better grab it while the getting's good. **"Yipe!"** Lincoln screeched feeling his backside. "Lucy, did you just?" he asked in shock. _What wittle ol'me?"_ she smiled playing innocent. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Sneaky little devil you." he chuckled kissing her cheek. _I'm a **bad girl**." _she finished as snuggled in his chest.

 **.40 minutes later.**

 _"Dear Lincoln, why am I wearing a blind fold...in the graveyard?"_ she asked anxiously while being lead by him. "No questions nor worries lucy, its a surprise." he told her as he lead her further in the dephs of the unknown. "Just a little further..aannd." he made a sudden pause as they reached their destination. Lucy felt his hands as he took off the blind fold. TAADAA! he presented giving her a gift. _**"Wow**...a..tree." _she pondered skeptically. "What's on the tree silly. See?" he said showing her a heart with initials inside. 'LL' it read. _"Dear heart you do know with our family name, this can mean anything?"_ she asked turning around. Suddenly, she gasped at the sight of Lincoln on one knee holding a box. "It only means one thing if I have you." he swayed to her opening his second gift. Blissful tears of joy and happiness escaped Lucy's eyes as she beheld a beautiful Sapphire inside a twilight black ring. _But..sniff.. Lincoln.. sniff..we can't we..sniffle.. we're too young."_ she shrugged overjoyed. "I know I know." he smiled standing on his feet. As he stepped slowly closer and closer, he backed her to the very tree. "But this is the next best thing." he said now inch away from her face.

Its like her heart was running a mile a minute. The tension was so high, it made her lungs clamp. Yet, she didn't want it to stop. If she's dreaming, don't wake her up she thought. its a no brainier why all the girls go _gaga_ over her brother and she couldn't blame them either. That beautiful snow white hair, those hypnotizing blue eyes, that fit and masculine body, and don't forget _dat Ass._ But, what really attracted her was his gentle and strong caring nature and his genuine kindness he showed everyone everyday. Finally, she snapped out of her trans as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Lucy Marrie Loud?" Lincoln asked her. _"Yes my Love?"_ she asked back happily. "Be mine not forever...but for eternity!" he finished slipping the ring on her finger then taking her hand. She said nothing as decided to let the happiness wash all over her. Then, she gently griped his face with both hands and kissed him passionately. Releasing his face, she Finally gave her answer. _"I do."_ she whispered snuggling in his arms. _"I do."_ she repeated in a whimper of joy.

 _"I do."_

 _"I do."_

 **" I do believe YOU'RE DEAD!" **screeched an all too familiar voice. Suddenly, a dagger zoomed straight through the graveyard right into Lincoln's back. "YAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed falling in agony. _" **Lincoln!** " _Lucy yelled worried for her brother yet frightened as to who this threat would be. Coming out of the shadows was an all too familiar face. _"Its..its you!"_ she stuttered petrified. "Long time no see _slut!"_ it remarked at her. Hearing this voice and seeing Lucy completely frozen, Lincoln finally put two and two together. Turning to his attacker, he gritted hid teeth in rage. "Raver!" he seethed in rage as his eyes started to glow white. "Miss me _snowball?"_ Raver smirked sarcastically.

"Whyyy..yoouu little aah!" Lincoln squealed as he tried to get up but felt his whole body go nom. "Yeah that wasn't an ordinary dagger." Raver informed while swishing four more out. " **They're venom tipped daggers!"** he shouted throwing them at Lincoln's arms stabbing them both. Lincoln whaled in suffering pain as Rever's wheapons left injured and paralyzed but also vulnerable. Although she is completely afraid of him, she couldn't let the love of her life die right in front of her. She found her ground and took step forward when she felt something tug at her left shoulder. Suddenly the very simble of their love sprouted arms and grabbed her by the waist, both her wrists and legs, and her neck. Looking forward, she noticed Raver bulging his fist. "Sorry Sheila, this is between me and Snowball here!" he insisted stopping his grip. "Lucy!" Lincoln yelled worried. _"Its okay.. I'm fine!"_ she struggled. "How did you...ahh!" he tried but was cut off by a boot to the chest. "You're not the only one with Powers." Raver answered digging his foot deeper and deeper hearing some ribs crack.

With the same leg, he dug his knee into Lincoln's neck choking him. "And when I get done with you," he vented slinging one final dagger out his arm bringing it to Lincoln's neck. **"That pissy little sister of yours is next."** he finished vengefully in a sinister smile. Hearing him say this made him and Lucy terrified as they both shed a tear of blood simultaneously. "Any final parden to your _Bitch to be?"_ he asked bringing the dagger to the air.

 **"YEAH CATCH!"** he Heard a voice demand out of nowhere when suddenly a light pink blur faster than lightning swooshed in and smack against his head. Time seemed to slow down dramatically as Lincoln looked to this life saving blur. "A Sheld?" glimpsed confused. Time restored as Raver was nocked back at least a yard away. "Aaah..what the? he weaved in pain. Then a hand reached out to Lincoln. "Need a hand?" the mysterious savior asked. "Who are you?" Lincoln asked. "Steve." he answered. "Steven Universe!"


End file.
